


Something About Us | Yuri/Raven drabbles

by maskedhero



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedhero/pseuds/maskedhero
Summary: Some short pieces for an underappreciated pairing based on prompts that my good friends suggested to me. Mostly done for exercise, these are gonna be pretty damn shippy so strap in.





	1. heat + sweet tooth

It’s a hot night in Dahngrest. The sticky heat of summer remains long after the sunset, the infamous humidity of Tolbyccia permeating the air and making it tough to breathe.

Raven has always thrived in this kind of nightlife. The persistent clinging heat feels amazing to him, boils his blood and speeds his artificial heart. The girls that come out to party are always scantily clad, shining with sweat, and more than willing to accept gifts of cold treats to cool themselves down. Everything is thrilling, lively,  _ alive. _

This night is a little new for him, however. Rather than letting his eyes wander the streets, his gaze is fixed on the lithe frame of Yuri Lowell. He’s a regular vision in less clothing, baring skin that Raven rarely sees.

Raven whistles low. “Nice gams, babe. You doin’ anythin’ later?”

“Not you,” Yuri drawls, sweeping his dark hair into a high ponytail. Raven watches a bead of sweat slip down Yuri’s pale neck and rush down his chest. “Not in this heat. I don’t know how you can handle wearing all that out here. I feel like I’m melting.”

“You kiddin’?” Raven flaps his long sleeves. “Sweatin’ is good for the body, kid. Keeps you young. Gets all them toxins out.”

“Toxins?” Yuri scoffs and laughs. “You’re crazy, old man. Hey, buy me something cold to eat. I saw a food stand selling those ice cups on the way here.”

Despite Raven’s grimace, he lets Yuri lead him to the booth, where a line has already formed. The proprietor of the sweets stand opens a cooler powered by new-fangled tech, where a few pounds of crushed ice is stored waiting to be scooped into paper cups and flavored with disgustingly sweet syrups.

A new gaggle of barely-legal girls giggle and bounce ahead of them, enjoying their summer break as new adults. Raven watches them more out of habit than anything; they’re cute and tanned, flirting with guildsmen-and-women alike, probably looking for a good time with a forgettable man.

“What’s that purple flavor?” Yuri’s voice breaks his trance, and he glances at him as he talks to the guy running the stand. “Yeah, let’s add that, and the pink stuff. And whatever cream you added to that girl’s cone, I want that too.”

Raven rolls his eyes, watching all the syrup drench the rounded cone of ice and turning it into something saccharine. It’s topped with an off-white drizzle that makes Raven’s lips curl over his teeth.

“I don’t know how you can stand that crap.”

“Sugar’s good for the soul,” Yuri replies, paying the man and receiving his cup of flavored ice. He smirks at Raven. “Keeps you young.”

Raven watches Yuri take his first purple bite, and he can’t help but laugh at how much he seems to enjoy it. And then Yuri makes eye contact with him as he sucks on the end of his spoon, and Raven feels even warmer.

“Here, try it.” Yuri offers a scoop of pink ice, and Raven cringes away.

“Eugh.”

“I’ll kiss you if you eat it.”

Well, that changes things. Raven pouts at him. “That’s not fair. You’re poisoning me and I only get a kiss out of it?”

Yuri laughs, and Raven catches sight of a purple tongue. “You big baby. More for me.” He walks off, nursing his treat and leaving Raven to trot after him.

“Isn’t there any other way for me to get a kiss outta you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine. Gimme the purple, at least. I’ll withstand the torture.”

“You know,” Yuri stirs at his ice and pulls out a particularly big scoop, “I picked the purple because it made me think of you.”

“...Really?” Raven lifts an eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s my favorite color, and it just so happens to be your color. But, as it turns out, I hate grape.” Yuri twirls the spoon in the direction of his mouth. “I gotta get my purple fix somewhere else.”

Raven opens his mouth and lets Yuri feed him the ice. The flavor tastes so strongly of sugar and dye that it turns Raven’s stomach, but he lets it mellow in his mouth anyway, swallows it down like a lump of coal. He pokes his tongue out of his lips, and Yuri’s eyes widen with mischievous delight.

“Get it right here, baby,” Raven purrs. Yuri closes in and presses cool sticky lips against his.


	2. sand + blood

The laceration was as nasty as it was long. A long, jagged line that crossed his chest down to his ribs, accompanied by some smaller cuts. The position of it made Raven’s own chest twinge; to think about Yuri being cut open much like he was is an intrusive thought he could do without.

“Might need stitches for this one, kid,” Raven mumbled as he gingerly poked around the wound. He’d personally watched as Yuri took a dive on the beach, right into a nice patch of jagged rocks that taught him harsh lessons about gravity and velocity. Now he bled openly, his cuts garnished with fine white sand that turned his wound pink.

Yuri just shrugged, as best as he could with one arm held over his head. “Still not the worst thing that could have happened. Can you hurry up a little? It stings.”

“Can’t heal it with all this crap in it. That would get infected quicker than you can say Bob’s your uncle.” Raven retrieved his canteen, full of water still cool from harvest. “Lean back, young man.”

Yuri tilted his head back, leaned back just so. The muscles in his abdomen flexed to keep him there at that angle. He made it look effortless. Raven cursed his wandering eyes and returned to his task. He splashed water down Yuri’s chest, cupping around the cut to guide the stream and rinse out the worst parts. The blood on his palms hardly bothered him. He’d seen much worse.

Yuri hardly winced as he worked, the desire to remain tough probably beating out his complaints.

“I won’t make fun of you if you cry,” Raven teased. “Daddy’s gotcha.”

“Ugh, don’t ever call yourself daddy ever again.” Yuri leveled a glare at him, but a smirk turned the corners of his lips. “If Rita were here, she’d kick your ass for that.”

“Well, luckily, Rita is not here. It’s just you, me, and puppy.”

From over his shoulder, Repede made a tiny sound of acknowledgement before going back to being watchdog.

Raven went quiet again to work, hyper aware of Yuri’s eyes on him. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he got every grain of sand out of this bleeding cut; the last thing Yuri needed was that nuisance under his skin.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, old man.”

“You didn’t have to take that blow for me, young man.”

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. “They grow monsters too big these days anyway. Wasn’t a big deal.”

It would have been, had Raven been struck in the same way. It would have been a big deal, if Raven’s blastia had shattered, dashed across the rocks on the beach. There would have been more than blood and sand to deal with, had that happened, and Raven was certain Yuri knew that.

“Thank you, anyway, Yuri.” Raven spread special healing balm over Yuri’s wound. Yuri’s shuddering sigh as the cut closed was more than enough relief for Raven.


End file.
